I'm One Thing, You're Another
by awesometastic9
Summary: something happened and Derek disappeared, leaving everyone behind without a single explanation. Now, ten years later - he's back in Casey's life: she's got a very successful career a soul mate and - wait! her soul mate's not DEREK? we have to change that
1. Chapter 1

_You're One Thing, I'm Another_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter One

_College…_

Casey squirmed at the word, even in her head. The word – _that_ word – made her stomach churn, her head pound, and made her want to crawl the walls.

But, she resisted for one reason and one reason _only:_ to avoid the satisfaction Derek would get from a Keener-Freak-Out the _day before_ they left for Queens. A Freak-Out of that nature – that magnitude (for it would be a catastrophic one, for _sure_, there was _no_ doubt) – would just reinforce the notion Derek had in his mind – the tiny pea-sized one, if there _was_ one in there _at all_ – that Casey was _insane._ I mean, she _knew_ she wasn't a – completely – normal teenage girl (well, almost legal adult – only 19 days left). That was dang obvious and Derek had integrated that same notion in her mind a _long_ time ago.

Casey sighed.

Frowning, she turned on her side under the covers on her bed. It was just beginning to get light outside; dawn was at 5:43am today – and only Casey would know that tidbit because _the Weather Channel_ calmed her… to a degree… slightly… well, not really _at all_, but all it was just a simple comfort; knowing the most probable outcome for the weather the next day. It was a constant, unchanging thing in her life, something she could always count on. And everyone knows – thanks to _Derek_ – that Casey shies away from 'change' – and Casey decided that she didn't want to get up.

Though she did, if only to close her blinds to the rising sun. Her room's window faced due East; and ever since she moved into the Venturi - then Venturi-MacDonald - house, the sun rising through that window – every day – never failed her, or disappointed her the way the rest of her life tended to, every once in a while. This was something Casey knew_ wouldn't _- and _couldn't_ – change. And for that, she was grateful.

Sighing again, Casey sat up in bed – hair a mess and her nightclothes all wrinkled, but that was to be expected from someone who never stayed still at night; Casey always tossed and turned, especially when she was _trying_ to sleep. She moved this way and that, trying to get comfortable and fall under the darkness and _dream_.

Lately, though, she dreaded her dreams.

Her dreams – and her subconscious for that matter – were out to get her; she knew _that_ by now, just like she knew Derek basically inside and out, forwards and backwards, up and dow- well, you get it. Her dreams just brought her fears and worries and nagging concerns into a view she was unable to ignore. And she ignored them pretty well during her waking state.

They voiced her concerns she didn't _want to_ voice, even if they were just to herself. They basically focused around Casey's – obvious – avoidance to change. She didn't want to leave London for Kingston; she didn't want to leave her family and with her mother expecting a child; she didn't want to have to meet all new people; she didn't want to have to _start over_. I mean, she already did that once, right? By moving to London. For Casey, that was 'change' enough.

_You _so _have Futuritis_, Derek's voice popped into her head once again, saying _that_ word. The one she was pretty sure he made up… in cohorts with Emily and Sam and Ralph, no doubt. But, Casey was just being paranoid; only Derek would go to great lengths to annoy her. She doubted she would be able to get _Emily_ to plan something against her with him; even if he was her _boyfriend_.

Casey's mouth tasted bitter all of a sudden, as it always did when she thought of her enemy - her most hated person in her life, the _one person_ who wouldn't just leave her _alone!_ – and her _freaking best friend_… dating. Bile rose in her throat, and she forced it back down.

It was like the ultimate betrayal to Casey. The one person who stood by her and listened to her rants about Der-_ek _without interruption or annoyed sigh. But, Casey knew that, that was probably only because she was ­– _probably_ – still in love with him. Casey – sure – was mad at Emily, but she didn't want to seem like a selfish… person who wouldn't let Emily have what she wanted.

Casey knew it wasn't all about her, though she acted like it was sometimes.

_A lot of the time, Space Case_, said _his_ voice in her head, and Casey had to stifle a scream.

It was like he was _always_ there, even when he – physically – wasn't. His consciousness was a constant presence in her mind; she just couldn't shake him. She heard his voice _everywhere;_ His voice – _it - _even answered her thoughts, her questions, and – of course – the rhetorical ones that needn't be answered at all. But, being _Derek_ – physical or not – he answered.

Casey pretty much summed up by this latest development that she indeed had gone over the deep end.

He would be so satisfied; so happy. He'd probably throw a party, or some celebration. Casey wasn't sure who'd come – Kendra definitely, who was still going after him _relentlessly_, and maybe Sam and Ralph and other people from school – and… now that Casey thought about it, Emily would too.

Casey barely saw her best friend anymore; she spent all her time with Derek, doing _boyfriend-girlfriend_ stuff before he left for Queens. This irked Casey beyond belief, because – hey! – Casey was leaving for Queens, too; the _same day_ as Derek! Emily was acting like the only one who mattered was Derek.

The bile rose again in Casey's throat, and Casey pushed in back down.

By now, it was almost six-thirty, and Casey could hear George banging around in the kitchen for his regular morning coffee – three creams, four sugars – and Casey debated whether it was better to get up before or after he left; Casey wasn't sure if she could stop herself from imposing some healthy granola bar on him, or berating him for the coffee additives that – if he's not careful – will give him a heart-attack.

In the end, Casey just lay there, listening to the house slowly wake up.

By eight, her mom and Marti were up, and by eight-thirty, so was Lizzie and at nine, Edwin. Lizzie had her last soccer game this morning at ten, Marti had a play date with one of her little friends across town, and Edwin was… probably going to stick around for some last minute advice from Derek on high school.

And – no sooner did Casey think that – did she hear Edwin open Derek's bedroom door, one over from hers, without knocking.

"Mornin' bro!" she heard Edwin cry, and plop down on the edge of Derek's mattress, if the creaking of the springs were any indication. Immediately there was a loud _thump!_ As Edwin fell on the floor – well Derek probably kicked him – and a cry of pain from Edwin. Didn't he know by now that Derek's bed was off limits?

"Out!" she then heard Derek bellow in such an angry voice – but still thick with sleep – that Edwin scurried out as fast as he could, shutting the door behind him.

Casey heard him scamper downstairs.

Casey frowned; why was Derek _that_ angry? Because she_ knew_ that that wasn't Derek's normal being-woken-up-too-soon anger; that, was something else.

Casey's frown deepened; she didn't want to get up – but she was curious – and _certainly_ she didn't want to be verbally lashed at by Derek this early. But, her curiosity won over reason and logic.

Casey slowly pushed off her covers, and slipped on her slippers that always sat by the side of her bed. She went to her door and grabbed her robe off the back before opening it, and turning right and opening Derek's door.

Now, of _course_ she didn't knock; this is Casey going to see Derek. If it was any other person, Casey would knock. With Casey and Derek, though, that subject matter on courtesy – which Derek lacked in _every_ area – was thrown out the window far before Casey could even try to drill it into him. It was a lost cause, and Casey _knew_ that; she just hated stooping to his level.

"Derek!" Casey cried, and he jumped – startled – and fell of the side of the bed with a cry of alarm. _Thump!_ And then – _Oomph!_

"What the hell Space Case?" he cried, sitting up and glaring death at her.

Casey's eyes widened, but then narrowed considerably. Still, she thought, _maybe this wasn't the _best_ time to ask him why he was mad. Because – clearly – he still is. And, I know you shouldn't cross Derek when he's mad. Even though… I have. Many, many times. I never learn._

Yes, Casey never learned with Derek; they fought over the same things: the remote, the bathroom, Derek's rude and arrogant nature, and Casey's _keener_ tendencies.

It was getting old, but it reeked of normality, so Casey wasn't sure she wanted to leave _normal_ for that meant _change_. She shuddered inwardly.

"I just heard you yell at Edwin and was wondering why you were so mad." Casey said.

"It's freaking _nine_ in the morning! Why the _hell_ would I _want_ to be woken up – now? _Especially_ by Edwin!"

"I _know_ that, idiot. You just seemed extra peeved."

"No. This is just my hate-to-be-woken-before-_noon_ anger. Now. Get _out!"_

But, Casey knew he was lying.

"No." she said bluntly and Derek's eyes narrowed, almost as much as Casey's. "You're lying, Derek. Something is bothering you."

Derek growled. "Yes! Alright! Something is bothering me! But it's not something I'm going to share with my _keener_ sister!"

"_Step._" Casey growled, correcting him, as she always did. Another normal occurrence.

"Same difference." Derek muttered, and Casey had sudden flash back to that night…

"_Hey," Derek says, looking up from the book he was holding as Casey enters the kitchen. "What're you doing up so late?"_

_"Picking courses for next year," Casey replied, looking up briefly at Derek – shoving his face with cereal – and chooses to ignore it. She is holding the same book. "There are so many amazing classes!"_

_"I know, Women's Literature, Feminist Theory?"_

_"Derek, you're only taking those to meet girls." Casey says with distain._

_"Uh, yeah? But, maybe I should just take the classes you're taking and then take all your notes." He smirks._

_"Forget it! And when you see me in the quad, pretend you don't know me."_

_"Psh, are you kidding, we're going to be best buds, and then you can introduce me to all your sorority sisters."_

_"Derek, you are the most annoying brother – "_

_"Step… brother." Derek corrects. A strange look crosses his face that Casey can't quite place._

_"Same difference." Casey says, a little confused but not wanting to argue about that tonight._

_"Yeah… alright." Derek allows. Then a thought occurs to him. "Hey! Maybe we can live in the same residence!"_

_"I'm living in an all girl's residence." Casey says matter-of-factly, happy to burst his bubble. But, it doesn't seem to faze him. _

_"I know." Derek says, the smirk back in place and that look gone._

_"Oh, yeah?" Casey says, walking around the island towards Derek. "Well I can't wait to go to all your hockey games and embarrass you in front of all your friends."_

_"Uhhh, okay," Derek says, backtracking, "I won't take your classes if you'll stay away from my hockey games."_

_"No way! There might be some cute hockey guys, or some frat boys!" Casey says suggestively._

_"Oh, no! You're not dating my fraternity brothers!" _

Suddenly, Casey's back in the present, shaking her head to dispense the memory, as she realized Derek was in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Space Case!"

Casey scowled and slapped his hand away, angrily.

"_What?"_ she snarled.

"You totally left this planet for three whole minutes. Visiting your home planet?" he smirked. "When are they coming to get you? Wait- I doubt they want you back. You were probably banished because you were too annoying."

Casey screamed in anger and stormed out, slamming his door behind her.

She barged into her room, and flopped face down in her bed, and screamed into her pillow with all she had in her. But, that kind of fight with _him_ was nothing new. And, in the farthest recesses of her mind – however insane it might be – she was fond of their fighting; it was normal.

Casey wanted to gag. _Who_ in their _right mind_ would _like_ fighting? Casey knew this just reinforced the 'insane' claim. _God._

She turned over, to now lay on her back, and stayed there for a full half hour, before she heard her mom calling up to her for breakfast.

She went to her door, and opened it. Calling down, she said.

"Save me a plate! I'll be ready in twenty!"

"It'll take you longer than that to put on your mask!" she heard Derek cry from his room and then snicker.

"Der-_ek!_" Casey cried, and then stormed back into her room, slamming the door.

Casey angrily picked out her clothes – just a simple tee and jeans, she wouldn't be going out until later tonight – and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed and braiding her hair so they would be in waves for tonight's date with Truman. Then, Casey went down for breakfast.

Her mom had cooked some pancakes with strawberry topping, and had saved a plate. It was sitting next to the microwave with a jar of the strawberry topping next to it.

"Thanks, mom," Casey said, pecking her mom on the cheek and putting the plate in the microwave.

"Welcome, sweetie." Nora replied. Plating up the last few pancakes. She passed them to Edwin who was shoving his face. Marti and Lizzie were looking on with obvious distain and disgust.

"How are you feeling today Nora?" asked Edwin, taking a breather and drinking a swig of orange juice.

"Fine, Edwin." Nora replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering if your morning sickness was gone yet." He said.

"Why do you care, Edwin?" asked Lizzie.

"What's morning sickness?" asked Marti innocently.

Nora and everyone chose not to answer her.

"I don't! The constant… you know… makes me uncomfortable…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"In a few weeks it will be, I think Edwin. I'm only three months into my pregnancy, you know."

Edwin nodded.

"When do you find out if it's a girl or a boy, mom?" asked Casey, pulling her strawberry topping out of the microwave, and pouring it over the pancakes.

"About halfway through, I'm not sure. It's been a long time since I last went through this you know."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, they all heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs, and Derek appeared in the kitchen, still all in disarray from sleep.

"I smell pancakes!" he announced.

"Your blueberry ones are by the toaster, Derek." Nora said, beginning to wash the dishes.

Derek nodded and lunged for them greedily. He turned and sat down on the island stool, and began stuffing his face.

"That's _disgusting_ Derek." Casey said with a frown.

He opened his mouth and shoved it in her face.

"Eew!" Casey shrieked. "Der­-_ek!"_

He laughed as Lizzie wrinkled her nose in distain.

"I'm _done._" She announced, and got up. She dumped the rest of her strawberry pancakes in to the garbage and then handed the plate to Nora. She then flounced out of the kitchen.

"More and more like Casey…" Casey heard Derek mutter, he was sitting next to her. She chose not to say anything to that.

After a few more minutes of silent eating, Casey and Edwin both finished, and Derek was asking for more.

"I'm sorry Derek. That was the last of the batch, and I'm out of pancake mix."

Derek frowned and waved his hand is dismissal. "Fine, whatever."

Edwin had already left, and Derek soon followed, heading back up to his room. Casey, though, stayed to help her mom with the rest of the dishes and the clean-up of breakfast. They were finished rather quickly with the help of Casey, and just as Casey was heading up to her room to finish – or rather, _start_ – packing, Lizzie arrived all ready for her game and with her soccer ball under her arm.

"Alright, Lizard!" Casey said, "Knock'em dead!"

Lizzie smiled. "Sure, Casey. I'll see you when I get back?"

"If you're not too late. Truman is taking me out around five and we'll probably be out for a couple hours."

Lizzie wrinkled her nose again at the mention of Truman. Her – and the rest of the family, aside from Derek, who could care less – didn't trust Truman. But, he – supposedly – made Casey happy, so they ignored him as much as possible without being rude and otherwise swept his existence under the rug; to them, he didn't exist.

"Okay," Lizzie said, then turned to her mom. "Ready?"

"Let me just grab my purse and camera." Nora said, gathering her things.

Ten minutes later, they left, and Casey headed up to her room.

She sighed miserably, looking at the un-Casey-like disarray of her room. She had started packing, but things were basically just out of place and all over. Casey put on her determined face and set to work.

Casey was taping up the last box – some of her picture albums and some in frames – when Derek came in (without knocking of course).

Derek had been in and out of the front door all day, with his boxes of stuff, putting them in their new car: a red Honda Civic. Casey assumed they were just the stuff for the apartment they would be sharing. George and Nora paid for it, so they could keep an eye on each other.

"What?" Casey said, distracted, and forgot to be mean.

Derek's eyes widened at her obvious non-meanness of her, and coughed uncomfortably.

_That_ got Casey's attention. Her head whipped up to stare at him.

"I… um, uh, just wanted to ask you something… well, tell, really." He said, and he sounded really nervous and uncomfortable.

"What is it Derek?" Casey said, confused, and tilted her head to the side, trying to read his unreadable expression. All she could tell is that he was really flustered.

"I want to apologize. For, you know… the past almost four years."

Casey gasped.

Jumping up, she ran to him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick? Did you fall and hit your head? Oh, gosh, I'm calling George! Hold on!"

She ran to the door but Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

Casey's head was whirling… spinning really. She felt really lightheaded and weak.

"Are you sure you're Derek Venturi?" she gasped, and pulled away.

He smirked. "Of course. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Because the Derek Venturi I know _doesn't_ apologize and _definitely_ doesn't _hug_!"

He chuckled, then his face became abruptly serious.

"Casey, I love you."

Casey's eyes became as round as dinner plates.

Then she glared and smacked him on the arm. "Der-_ek!_ What kind of trick… prank… whatever – are you trying to pull?"

"Casey! I-" he began, but she continued to rant.

"How dare you! That is just the lowest you've ever sunk. It's vile of you Der-"

The rest of her sentence was cut short as he crashed his lips her hers.

All thought shorted out the instant his lips met hers.

But, she didn't kiss back. She was so in shock, and knew this was wrong. So, she did what she thought was right. She pushed him away and smacked him across the face, her face steely.

Derek's face looked utterly hurt and betrayed.

"So, you don't feel the same… I had hoped, but… I guess not."

And he turned around and walked out of the room, downstairs, outside, to the car and left… left her life and his family's forever.

---

**A/N: okay, so I know I have to update like a bazillion other stories but I really got an inspiration and had to write and put this up. And, it's my longest yet! So, please review, and I think **_Learning to Love, Fearless _**and**_ Love Is So Crazy It Just Might Work_ **will be updated soon! I'm working on them all in rotation, so bear with me! They're almost done!**

**xxx awetast9**


	2. Chapter 2

_You're One Thing, I'm Another_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Two

---

_Ten Years Later…_

_Married…_

Wow, Casey still couldn't believe it; even though it's been two years since she married her soul mate, Griffin Douglas. So, now Casey is Mrs. Cassandra Douglas. She reverted to her full name right after he –

_No. Stop that thought, Cassandra. Do_ not_ think about him. He's gone. He's never coming back. _Never_, ever. _But, she couldn't help it; every year on the anniversary of his departure from her life, and their families, she thought of him… wondering what she could have done different to make him stay. But, she knew the answer to that. It was so simple: _say you loved him back._ But, it wasn't true. Sure, Casey (now calling herself Cassandra) was…_ fond_ of her stepbrother – near to the time they left for Queens - but she was sure it wasn't love.

Sighing, Casey pushed back from her desk and buried her face in her hands and screamed.

It was so painful, to think of him every year on this day. She just _wished so bad_ that he wouldn't have left. She didn't know where he even went; he didn't go to Queen's that was sure. Her family was devastated, especially George, and almost as much as him, Edwin.

_Derek…_ Casey thought painfully, for she tried not to say his name if she could help it. _Edwin looked up to you! He wanted to hear of your exploits in college, and get advice on high school. _

Nora and Lizzie – and oh! Marti… she cried for _weeks!_ Her Smerek… gone. It just about broke her heart. And, Lizzie was sad, sure, but she didn't beat herself up like Casey and the rest of the family – wondering what she could have done to make him stay – she was the consoler, the optimist - for they didn't know exactly why he did; Casey didn't tell them the truth. All she said was that Derek didn't want to attend college after all, and so he left before anyone could stop him. Even though, Casey was such a bad liar – then – they believed her.

Oh, and Nora? Almost lost the baby, she was so torn up.

But, Harper Dixie Venturi-MacDonald was born healthy, though three weeks premature on February 3rd. She's nine now, Lizzie is 24, Edwin 25 and Marti 17.

Lizzie went on to become a professional soccer player, and lives over in England, whose team recruited her fresh out of college. Edwin also is in Europe right now for his photography for _National Geographic_. He has traveled the world – many times – to exotic places ten times over. He visits when his publisher and agent allows; Lizzie visits when it's the off season for her team. Marti is graduating next year –she's a junior at a different high school, a private one in Toronto called the Mary Burton School, which is very prestigious. When Marti hit middle school, it was scarily apparent she was a lot smarter than her peers. So, she got a scholarship to Mary Burton and George, Nora and Harper moved back to Toronto to be with her, even though Marti boarded at the school.

Casey sighed again, lifting her face from her hands as her phone on her desk ringed.

"Dr. Cassandra Douglas," she said.

"Dr. Douglas, your one o'clock is here." Said Ginger, her secretary and best friend.

"Thanks, Ginger. Send them in." and she hung up the phone.

The patient knocked on the opaque glass door and Casey could see his silhouette through it.

"Enter," Casey said in a crisp, clear voice, expertly masking her distress.

A middle-aged man, who had a bald spot and was quite plump, opened the door and stepped through.

"Good afternoon, Daniel, you can take your place at your usual couch." Casey said, standing up and walking to her chair across from her patient who lied down, and took out her clipboard and _four_ files on him. She uncapped her pen, and asked,

"So, Daniel, how was your week? Stress levels? And how did it go with your daughter?"

Daniel began to relay his week with ever raising voice, tense with stress of relaying his disastrous week, and Casey took detailed notes.

"And how did that make you feel?" Casey asked.

Yes, Casey MacDonald… Douglas, is a _shrink._

_Derek would be so proud…_ Casey suddenly thought with a bitter taste. But that bitterness was at _him_, not her job. She loved it. Probably too much, but not as much as Griffin, her husband.

Casey smiled, thinking of him. Daniel was her last patient today; she always closed early on _this_ day.

Casey had been a bit moody and depressed the past few weeks – stress of the upcoming anniversary – and Griffin was taking her out for a romantic picnic in Central Park.

Oh, and yes: Casey Douglas lives in New York City.

She's been there right after she got out of Queens for an internship for a Dr. Diane Holstrome. One year after, she got her own business practice with another woman, Dr. Florence Winston. And then, six months after that, she met Griffin at her favorite coffee spot and used book store: the Book Nook. They dated for a year and a half, and then he proposed.

The wedding was glorious. Everyone came from college and from her old high school; Emily, Sam, and even Ralph came. But, more shocking was Kendra. Casey sent a courtesy invitation to her and was shocked when she got a R.S.V.P. back.

Marie, her other best friend, arranged the whole event – with the help from Casey, of course. She wasn't about to put her _wedding _in the hands of someone else, even Marie – and it was wonderful. If Casey could relive that day, she would. She was that happy.

Casey wrapped up the appointment with Daniel at two o'clock on the dot, and by 2:05 she was out the door.

She took the elevator down sixteen floors and then stepped out onto the bustling New York City streets. She hurried in the throng heading the way she needed, and walked back to her apartment. There, she would get ready for Griffin and wait for him to get home.

---

Griffin arrived home at four o'clock on the dot.

Casey had just slipped on her pink flower-print skirt and a white button-down blouse and undid her curlers from her hair - to make her natural curls more defined - when she heard the front door open and Griffin call,

"Cassandra? Darling? You home?"

Casey turned around from assessing herself in the floor length mirror and scurried out into the living room to greet her husband with a kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked, pulling away, and set his oversized laptop bag and oversized briefcase down by his feet for now.

"Good; two new clients: a mother and her troubled daughter –"

"Ahhh, the very best…" Griffin laughed, and Casey smiled and continued.

"And an older man who feels he's being harassed… by himself."

Griffin ran over and put a finger to her lips.

"Uh uh, Cassandra. You know you're not supposed to talk about your clients!" he scolded mockingly.

Casey clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"I always forget when I'm with you."

He grinned and pecked her on the lips then went over to the linen closet and pulled out the wicker picnic basket from the top shelf.

"Okay, Cassandra, go finish up. I don't want you to see what I'm packing." He said, waving her away.

Casey smiled and agreed with a nod, and went back into the master bedroom, then into the master bathroom to put on her make-up.

"So!" Casey called, "How did your day go?"

"Good," Griffin called from the kitchen. "I got two manuscripts done for the Killian and Jennings clients."

Griffin was the top editor for the historical fiction books at a publishing company here in New York City: Harper Collins. He worked hard to make his way to the top and the money didn't hurt.

"That's great!" Casey replied, rolling on some lipstick.

A few minutes later, Griffin came into the bedroom as Casey was grabbing her bag, holding the full and prepared picnic basket.

"Away we go, my lady." He said, all charming and held out his arm for her.

Casey took it with a smile.

---

The picnic was nice and romantic. Casey and Griffin stayed out late, eating cheeses and drinking wine. As they were heading back home – a bit tipsy – they stumbled upon a play taking place at the west end of the park.

'A MIDSUMMER NIGHTS DREAM', read the sign at the entrance of a path that led to the benches in front of the stage.

"Oooh!" Casey squealed, all excited. "I haven't seen this in a long time! Can we stay Griff?"

Griffin grimaced, holding his head. "Uhhh, I'm a bit tired sweetie. And… uh, I have a flight I have to catch early tomorrow."

Casey's eyes widened. "You have a 'flight'? Why didn't you tell me you were going away?"

"It just slipped my mind I guess." He said, a bit sheepish.

"Where are you headed? And how long?"

"New Orleans. And, about a month." Taking one look at Casey's shocked face he quickly said, "Now, I'll call every day, and it's for the Willhelm client! They are doing a book promotion there. And I'll be back before you know it."

Casey nodded, though she wasn't happy to be away from her love for such a long time.

"Alright," she conceded, and gave him a quick kiss. "Go home and pack, then get a good night's sleep. I'm going to stay and watch this, okay?"

"Fine," Griffin said, and gave her a peck. "See you, Cassandra."

Casey waved, and turned around and made her way to the benches. As she walked, she thought she saw someone she knew out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned, there was no one there. _Impossible… he's gone, remember?_ Casey thought, shaking her head. She sat down at the end of one in the back, and took a program from a volunteer usher with a smile.

Casey quite enjoyed the play, and when it was over she was sad to leave. The characters made her feel at home… at ease; they were familiar territory.

Casey took her time heading home, just relieving the scenes of the play in her head. She was so lost in thought that she almost passed right by her building. Chuckling to herself, she turned up the stoop and went up to her and Griffin's loft.

He was already asleep when she went in, and smiled to herself at how cute he looked when he was sleeping. Still smiling, she went over into the kitchen and made herself a cup of chamomile tea and read her favorite book: _Pride and Prejudice_ for the millionth time. Soon enough, Casey was yawning uncontrollably, and the next thing she knew it was morning, and she had fallen asleep at the table.

_Good thing I didn't spill the tea on myself…_ Casey chuckled and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretched. Getting up she saw that Griffin had already left, and he had left a note for her.

_Dear Cassandra,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but you were asleep and you looked so peaceful, even at the kitchen table. I'll call later tonight when I get in. _

_Love you,_

_Griffin_

Smiling softly to herself, Casey left the note where it was on the table by the door under her keys.

It was then, that a knock came at the door, and Casey ran to open it, thinking it must be Ginger, who said she was dropping by today.

She opened the door, and clutched a hand over her heart and staggered backwards.

"No!" she cried.

He just smirked.

"Hi, Casey."

---

**A/N: okay, so you can guess who it is… right? If you can't well then, I'd suggest you work on your insight. Harrharr. So, another chapter! I hope you guys liked it! My other stories are coming soon, I'm just having trouble because I no longer like them. Urgh. Well, please review! I'd love it!**

**-awetast9**


	3. Chapter 3

_You're One Thing, I'm Another_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Three

---

_Ten Years Ago…_

Derek left.

He severed all contact with his family, and withdrew his life savings of five thousand dollars. Well, not exactly _his_ "life savings". George and his biological mom – but more Nora - put all that money away for him to use while he was in college and after. George had given Derek his account number and password, with just him on it the night before. So, now it was only Derek's; to do with as he pleased. But, he didn't trust that George and Nora hadn't kept the passwords the same, so he took it all out, closed his account, and opened another one once he had gotten to Italy.

Yes, Italy.

Derek finally got his Europe trip, but it was a ten year trip, not just one summer full of bliss with his friends. No. Derek was all alone, in an entire new country – an entire new _continent – _and knew he had to make it on his own, because there was no way he could live with Casey in his life anymore; not after she rejected him like that.

Sure, maybe it wasn't the right time! But when has Derek Venturi ever been the King of Perfect Timing? To ruin her life? Yes. But to make it happy? Occasionally, but maybe not enough. Maybe…

_Maybe… I wasn't nice often enough. I thought – being Casey – that she would have read through me and my façade; my mask, and saw that I really loved her… from the moment I met her, I wanted her mine._

Derek sighed, reliving that night painfully in his head as he sat in his seat on the plane to England. He had lived ten years in Italy, trying to drown out her memory in other girls and alcohol. Sure, it worked – for the first two years – but, the day of the anniversary that he left, her face when he said those three words – popped in front of his face when he was trying once again to drown her out in booze.

From then on, he couldn't shake her, and every other girl reminded him of her; she was everywhere… he couldn't escape. So, he did something he thought Casey would be proud of: he enrolled in university. He basically took the same classes as he would have in Queens, except he also took extensive Italian classes, too, and became a film producer. He now speaks Italian fluently, and made a big name for himself.

But, he was never happy; he never dated, and didn't touch the drink ever again. Well, until he saw Edwin again.

Pushing away _that_ painful memory of Casey the night he left, he drove headfirst into another; when he saw Edwin a little over two years ago.

Derek was working on location in Spain – Barcelona, actually – when he was assaulted by this photographer who looked strangely familiar and a bit like him.

"Security!" Derek called, in English, because he was filming an American documentary and all his stars spoke English. It felt weird, talking his native language after all those years on and off and of mostly Italian, and some Spanish, Dutch, Swedish and a bit of Russian. When you travel the world – excluding North America – you need to be well rounded in your languages.

"Derek!" he then called, after being hauled away. "Derek! It's Edwin! Your brother!"

That made him stop.

"Release him," Derek said to the guards, and they reluctantly did.

Edwin brushed off his button-down shirt with a frown at the flunkys, then turned to Derek who was looking at him, mad and surprised.

"Derek! Man! Where have you been? I-"

Derek slapped a hand over his mouth. He leaned close and said,

"Listen here, _brother_. I don't want to hear from you ever again. I left for a reason. I do not need you to bring that reason back. You don't tell them you found me, or _I_ will make sure _they_ never find _you_. I'm _gone._ Now get off my set." He pushed his roughly away, and the flunkys grabbed his arms and pulled him out.

The last thing Derek heard from him,

"How could you just leave her like that Derek? How could you just leave us?"

That first question haunted Derek every second since then, and he lost himself in drinks once more. But, not girls. No. Not the girls.

Derek silently drifted off the sleep, the question still ringing in his head.

---

The plane touched down in London an hour later, and when Derek got off the plane and into the main terminal, he got another shock in the form of "family".

_Lizzie._

He would have recognized her anywhere. And… she had a jersey with the name: _Venturi-MacDonald_ on her back.

Before he could stop himself, he walked halfway to her and called out her name.

She spun around, and gasped at the sight of him. Then she left her team, walked over and _smacked him in the face._

"How dare you leave us! And now you come back?"

"Liz, I'm not back, I'm in England."

She just glared. "What do you want? Did you come to find me? Huh? Want to ruin our lives again by coming back into it then leave again? You know you almost killed her with that stunt, Derek. _You almost killed her!"_

"Who the heck are you talking about?"

"_Casey._"

Derek was speechless. But, somehow he found his voice. "I doubt that. She's the one who _did_ kill _me_."

"Oh that's rich. You almost killed our whole family Derek! Nora almost lost Harper, George has had three heart attacks since then, and Edwin was inconsolable! And don't get me started on Casey! She blamed herself all through college! She barely came home! And now she's off in New York City, and only keeps in touch over the phone!"

"Well, it is her fault! She should blame herself!" Derek screamed.

"Why? What could _she_ have done to _you?"_ Lizzie spat. "What could _Casey_ have done to the Great and Mighty _Derek Venturi_ that would justify _that?"_

Derek just stared at her.

"Right," Lizzie said, turning back around. "I knew it. This was just another one of your immature pranks. But, this time, Derek – you went too far." She then stopped and turned around.

"But, know this Derek. At least now she's happy. She _found_ someone. Her _soul mate_. And, he's better than you would have ever been for her."

Derek gaped. "Oh, yes, Derek. I know. I know why you left; I was just hoping you'd actually say it. But, no. Derek Venturi doesn't admit weakness or fault. He's perfect. Now, do me and _my_ family a favor. Don't even try to talk to them ever again. Oh, and its better_ your baby sister_ Harper doesn't even meet you. Sure, she knows about you, but it'll be better for all of us if we never see your face again. Casey's better; I'm better. We're all better."

And then she stalked off to join her team as they boarded their plane.

It was then that Derek made a split second decision; he grabbed his bags and took another flight.

One, he never thought he'd take.

---

**A/N: another cliffie! but, ya'll can guess where he's going, right? lol. please review! and I'm gonna update lots of stuff soon.**

**-awetast9**


End file.
